Just Desserts
by Ying Midnight
Summary: Marceline wants to give sweet nights to the ruler of sweets in all of Ooo, Princess Bubblegum.


**A/N: Ok. So, this is my first fan fic and of course it just had to be Bubbline. I am an obvious fan and all. Anyway, I like to start with what I'm comfortable with and it's with writing from a character's point of view. Um, again I am new at this so please review when you guys are done reading and stuff. :3  
**

The moon was full and the breeze tender as it weaved it's song along the cotton candy trees adorning the various corners and streets of the sweet, and currently slumbering, Candy Kingdom.

Everyone had turned in early after a day filled with chores and fun, except for a particular pink monarch.

She was sitting at her table, back turned to the bed with the lamp on and papers neatly piled on one side. She had long given up on concentrating on her various notes pertaining to her experiments and has decided to doodle on a blank piece of paper, whiling away the minutes before midnight.

Anyone who knew Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum would tell you that she was one who took ruling her kingdom quite seriously, all but giving up on her own personal life.

But little did her candy citizens knew that during these idle hours she has been living.

Ironic since the one she shares these hours is with the undead ruler of the Night-O-Sphere.

**Bubblegum's POV:**  
_I haven't seen her for the entire day, of course it's understandable since she might get burned by the sun, being a vampire 'n all._

_Still, it's already one hour, 5 minutes, 43 seconds before midnight and still no sign of her. Look at me; I can't even continue reviewing my notes without her creeping into my thoughts._

_What is it about Marceline that makes me feel so utterly disheveled without her with me? Is it her crimson eyes? Her lush ebony hair? Or maybe her signature smirk? *__Sighs*_

While PB was trying to figure out why Marceline was making her feel what she feels, she hadn't noticed her bedroom balcony doors fly open oh so gently, letting a very silent Vampire Queen in along with the sugar filled breeze. She flipped her raven hair back from covering her face 'til her knees.

She approached the deep-in-thought princess, hovering above her to see what her princess was up to.

The princess was wearing the gray shirt she had given her atop a pair of pink shorts. It had been the second shirt the vampire had given the monarch after learning about how the pink girl had given up her rock shirt for Hambo.

The thought still made Marcy smile.

**Marceline's POV**:  
_Look at her, always so busy with her work being the ruler of the sweet Candy Kingdom. She looks like she hadn't slept well for the past few days._ _I think it's time she took a break._

Slowly hovering closer downwards the unsuspecting candy princess.

_What's this? _ Marceline smirked at the drawings of her on the paper the Princess was doodling away.

Marceline gently wraps her arms around Bubblegum. PB was surprised to feel familiar cold hands wound their way around her, but recovered almost instantly as a wash of relief and happiness filled her heart-guts.

"Where have you been?" PB whispers as she clings slightly onto Marceline's arms.

"Just some business back at the Night-O-Sphere and stuff with my dad… well, now I'm surprised to find my busy body princess drawing me among her notes." Bubblegum blushed trying to hide her drawing of the smirking vampire.

"But now I've come to give you a break. Honestly Bonni, you look like you haven't gotten a decent night's sleep." Marceline states as her chin settles on top of Bubblegum's head.

"Hmmm, what would the said break entail?" Recovering slightly, PB asks the vampire playfully.

Marcy smirks as she removed her arms around Bonnibel to spin her seat around.

"I brought some ice cream… its strawberry." She stated with a glint in her eye.

Bubblegum didn't like ice cream over much; she just usually eat a few spoonful whenever she was nervous or stressed out –which is a very rare occurrence for the candy monarch –or when she was depressed.

As Marcy led PB toward her bed, Bubblegum remembers how she had managed to gulp down a whole tub of ice cream because of her depression. Of course she had dubbed her depression: _**Marceline Left.**_

"Lie down my Princess, and I shall wait on you." Marceline said so as she tauntingly bowed in front of Bubblegum.

Bubblegum shook her head in a gesture of humor.

"Whatever you say my Queen…–"she was cut off with cold lips touching hers.

Marceline broke the kiss bumping her forehead with the pink girl's and sighing deeply, she pulled away and stared at Bubblegum straight in the eye.

Bubblegum held her breath as Marceline's eyes held hers.

_What's going on with her?_ PB thought.

Marceline cupped her cheek not breaking eye contact.

"I mean it Bonnibel. When I get back I want to see that you are relaxing on this bed, ok?"

Without waiting for an answer Marceline gave Bubblegum a peck on the lips that made PB's heart skip a beat, and left her on the bed to retrieve something from a brown bag the Vampire brought with her.

**Bubblegum's POV:**

_What's going on with Marcy? Do I really look that worn-out?_

_Well, I have to admit I am a bit tired from the past week's activities, and I do have shadows below my eyes._

_*Sighs * oh well, at least she's here and apparently she's worried about me. *Smiles *_

_She might be the scary and wicked powerful Vampire Queen of the Night-O-Sphere, but she's actually really caring and a real softie, not to mention over protective and jealous. Look at her rummaging over a brown bag for ice cream._

_Oh Glob! She just makes me feel silly and warm all over. Not to mention __**Hot.**_

_Her body is just so beautiful. Her pale skin that's just so cold and so… electrifying to the touch. Her hair… glob! Her hair. I could get lost in it for hours. The best part of her are her skills in bed. The way she touches and kisses me is like…_

"Yo?! Bonnibel? Ooo to Bonni?"

Marceline had retrieved a small tub of ice cream with a strawberry sign in front of it and two spoons.

When she had found the dairy product she turned around to find Bubblegum had closed her eyes and was smiling.

"Where'd you go Princess?"

Bubblegum turned a bit darker than her usual pink complexion at being caught thinking about how the Vampire is like as a lover. Marceline was wondering what the Princess had been thinking about and that whatever thought she was having had her smile in the cutest of ways.

_I wonder… _Marceline had just thought of something. She sat beside Bubblegum on the bed cupping the dessert in both her hands.

Marceline leaned closer to Bubblegum's ear whispering "Bonnibel? Were you thinking about me?" she asked haughtily. Marceline then unconsciously placed the tub and spoon on the bed side table.

Before Bubblegum could respond she felt a forked tongue lick her ear lobe sending electricity all over her body. Then, Marcy had nipped her lobe gently. Bubblegum moaned at the act. She can feel herself going hot and aroused with every breath Marceline released onto her skin.

Marcy continued to tease Bubblegum, with every shudder from the pink Princess a ball of lust tightens in her gut.

_My Princess is so sweet. Hmm… I could keep on doing this all night. Heh._ Marcy thought as she slowly draws circles on Bubblegum's stomach sending waves of shudders throughout the candy girl.

Bubblegum fell back on the bed with Marceline still teasing her beyond arousal.

"Marcy… uhmmn" PB moaned as the Vampire traveled lower her neck, then back up again this time she was nibbling PB's jaw line tracing it with her tongue.

"Yes, Princess?" Marcy asked as she lifted her head from Bubblegum's neck to stare down at the slightly panting Princess.

**Marceline's POV:**

_Look at my beautiful Bubblegum. I always liked how she smelled, how she feels when I'm touching her and how she could turn me on just by smiling at me._

_Her eyes are closed, but I can tell if they were open they'd be as blue as sapphires and just as beautiful._

Bubblegum opened her eyes to stare at Marceline's. The vampire's eyes held an expression of triumph. _Two can play at this game. _She thought mischievously.

"Marcy? Didn't you say you brought me some ice cream?" Bubblegum smiled innocently, but her eyes held a spark that made Marceline curious.

"Yeah, you wanna eat it now or… after?" Marcy asked with her signature smirk.

"Can we eat it now? I feel like eating… thanks to you." The Princess replied sweetly as she placed her right hand on Marceline's cheek.

"Besides, it's been a while since I shared dessert with my favorite vampire" Bubblegum ended her statement by sitting up and biting Marceline's bottom lip. In turn Marceline was the one to shudder.

Marceline sat up and handed Bubblegum a spoon and opened the tub of ice cream.

"Hmmm… "

"What is it Marcy?" Marcy turned her head slightly as if embarrassed.

"I actually just brought the ice cream as a prop… I just wanted to bring something with me when I come to see you… besides," she smiles turning back to Bubblegum. "I know you don't really like ice cream."

Marceline was met with a deadpanned expression on the candy princess' face with the spoon in her mouth. The vampire was unnerved and felt slightly uncomfortable on the over-fluffed bed.

Bubblegum pulled her spoon out to scoop up more softened ice cream and stared off.

"I see." PB said with a mischievous smile aimed at a confused Marceline.

Bubblegum then shifted to sit on Marcy's lap.

"Hmm, so you knew I do not like ice cream?" PB whispered into Marcy's ear.

"Uh-huh…" Marcy was starting to feel hot in the gut, when out of nowhere Bubblegum bit Marcy's neck and simultaneously smeared ice cream on the vampire's cheek.

Marceline was both aroused and surprised by the princess' actions.

"Bonni -…" was all Marcy could say as Bubblegum started to lick off the ice cream that started to drip down Marceline's neck.

Bubblegum pushed Marceline on the bed and started to nibble on the vampire's jaw 'til her neck.

"You know… you taste a lot better than the ice cream you brought." Bubblegum said muffled on Marceline's neck.

"Hmmm… shouldn't I be the one saying that?" Marceline smirked looking at the beautiful candy princess whose head is currently resting on her shoulder.

"I love you Marcy." Bubblegum said wrapping her arms around the vampire's thin body.

"I love you too Princess." She kissed Bubblegum's forehead. "Only you." She added when the princess breathed in deeply.

They both stayed like that 'til it was time for Marcy to leave before any signs of daylight could be sensed.

"Good night my Belladonna" Marcy whispered to a slumbering Princess Bubblegum and left a kiss on her forehead.

She floated out the same way she got in bringing the soaked tub and spoons in the same brown bag she had brought with her.

When she was back in her cave, she just stared at her ceiling floating on her bed. Smiling contently thinking back at the night she just shared with her beloved Bonnibel.

_I can't wait for tomorrow night. What should I bring next?_

The last thoughts Marceline had as she drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: So, what did you guys think? Please leave some comments and advice for me. Like I said I'm new to this and I really want to please my readers.  
I'm also thinking about continuing this with more chapters, since a friend of mine likes this. Um, let me know if you guys like want me to continue and stuff.**

**-Y. Midnight**


End file.
